Or Not?
by Mistress-Nyuu
Summary: Bella has never really liked Edward. Since they were little they have been getting revenge on each other. Can they really hate each other as they say they do? Or Not? BXE & AXJ & RXEm. All Human! Hope you like it.
1. Beginnings

Chapter One: Beginning

**I was eating a donut during drama and I suddenly thought of this. I really like this idea. So I will continue this one no matter what! **

**Song I listened to while writing is Revenge is Sweeter by The Veronicas **

**Oh thats right....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Phew. Almost forgot that. 0.0 Wouldn't want that to happen. **

**BPOV**

(This is when they are eight).

Alice's party was fun. She had a bounce house and games. It was much better than my birthday party. Alice was surrounded by people. I was lonely. She was my only real friend. Everyone else just says hi to me, but she actually talked to me and hanged out with me. I walked over to my mom who was talking to Alice's mom.

"Mommy."

"Honey, go play with Alice."

I put a pout face on and walked away. I sat at one of the benches alone. I looked at the cloth on the table. Ew. I really didn't know why Alice likes Barbie. I looked around and saw Alice with the others playing duck duck goose. I never liked that game. I also saw Edward at a table sitting with three girls. Edward is Alice's brother. Alice has three brothers and once sister. They're all adopted. Esme can't have babies so she adopted them. Everyone says Edward is the cutest guy in school. That's probably why I don't like him. He gets everything he wants. While others have to work for it.

After, for what felt like an hour, Alice finally came up to me.

"Bella! We're going to sing happy birthday."

Yay, Cake my favorite part! After we sang happy birthday, Esme started to cut the cake. She had to cut it into small pieces because there were a lot of people. The girl that I was behind took two pieces. When it was my turn I saw there was no more cake. That was the only thing that would have made my day better! I watched the girl as she gave _my_ piece of cake to Edward. She also brought him a drink. He smiled at her and said thank you. I wanted to barf. That was suppose to be mine!

I walked over to him. He looked at me and I smiled. I reached over, grabbed _my _cake and ate it. Then I took his drink and drank it all. Once I was done I put it back right were he had it. I wiped my mouth with my hand and smiled. His mouth was open in shock. I just turned and walked away smiling. I was so proud of what I did.

I waited 10 minutes, that way I won't barf when I go in to bounce house. I went in the bounce house and started jumping around. I pretended that I was a princess and my prince was coming for me. Of course he had to defeat the dragon and evil witch first. When I started to pretend my prince had finally came, the bounce house started to lose air. I screamed and got out before it collapsed in on me. I heard laughter coming from behind me. I turned and saw Edward laughing. He was also holding the plug to the bounce house. I was furious. My whole face was red. Edward smiled and walked away. I knew I was going to get him back. I would get him back. Just wait and see what I have in store for him!

Later that day, Alice was trying to hit the pinata. I was glaring at Edward and he was glaring back.

"Bella! I can't hit it. Its your turn," Alice said to me.

I took the bat out of her hand. "Okay." I glared at Edward who walks talking to Jessica. I pulled the bat back and swung it as hard as I could. The bat hit the pinata then went flying. Guess what, It hit Edwards head knocking him to the floor. I started laughing and the others went to help him. I grabbed the candy that was on the floor, went to a seat and ate it. I watched as Edward got up with his hand on the spot the bat hit him. He sent glares at me. I just laughed. "Thats what he gets," I whispered to myself.

I knew Edward was going to get revenge on me. I just never thought he would do this. I had asked my mom if there was any more cans of soda. She told me to go look and I did. There was one left. I grabbed and opened it. Next thing, the soda exploded on me. I looked at Edward knowing that he did this. He was laughing on the floor. Literally laughing on the floor clutching both of his sides. My mom took me home after that so I can get myself cleaned. The party was going to end in 10 minutes anyway so I didn't go back. There was one thing I knew though. That one thing is that I was going to get Edward back even if my life depended on it. I hated him.

**Short chapter but that's because this is how it all started.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Yay spring break is near!**

**Bye Bye.**

**-Mistress_Nyuu**


	2. Hateful First Day

Chapter Two: Hateful First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Did anyone get the Twilight movie? I got the two disk one and I have been watching it every night. I love the movie but I can't help but notice the things that were wrong. **

**Have any questions? Just ask and I will write back as soon as possible. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_There was one thing I knew though. That one thing is that I was going to get Edward back even if my life depended on it. I hated him._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**BPOV**

Today was _the_ day. Today was the day I was going to get Edward back. It was the day he would regret all these years. Every year on the first day of school he always does something to me. However, now its my turn. I was going to get him back for when he put ice cubes down my shirt in ninth grade making me do a weird dance trying to get them out and for tenth grade when he sent love notes to Mike with my name on it. I will get him back. I had some super glue and a paint brush in my bag. Oh, this was going to be good. "Bye dad!" I ran out the door to my old truck. I have never been more exciting to go to school than now. I smiled and drove off to school.

I parked my car and went walking to the cafeteria area. I saw Alice and went up to her. "Hey Alice," I said while sitting down next to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Bella!" She bounced up and down filled with excitement. I looked at her short spiky hair which looked funny when she jumped up and down. "Guess what!" I looked at her knowing she would tell me in a second. "You and Edward have first period together."

I looked at her with disbelief. "What?"

"I said yo-"

I ran to my fist period before she could finish. My plan was going to work. My first period which was English had the sitting chart up. Guess what. Yup thats right Edward Cullen sat right next to me. I was too excited about my plan to care about him sitting next to me, so I didn't get angry. I ran to his seat and pulled out the glue and paint brush for my plan. I looked at the clock. 3 minutes till school starts. I poured some of the glue on his seat and grabbed the paint brush and made it look smooth. This was the best plan ever! I got chills from the excitement. Once the bell rang I threw away the paint brush, put away the glue, and sat in my seat. I had to hide my smile when he came in the room. His copper hair was really messy, but I have to admit it looked good on him. His green eyes were set on the sitting chart then he looked at me. Once again I hid my smile and glared at him. He smiled and came up to his seat. He didn't sit though.

"Isabella," He said my name in a I hate you voice.

"Edward," I said the same way he did.

When he sat in his seat I started to smile. Gosh, can this day get any better? I couldn't believe he fell for it. He should have seen it coming. I waited silently laughing for the bell to ring. I glanced at Edward who looked like he had no idea what was going on. I smiled even more. This time he saw me smile and he had a bewildered face. Once the bell rang I jumped up to my feet. Edward tried to get up but he couldn't. Well he could but he would have to take off his pants. His eyes were wide with disbelief. He turned his head and glared at me. His nostrils flared. He was obviously angry. I looked at him with the huge smile on my face. "Going somewhere?" I asked him. I started to walk past him. I heard him say my name again with the same hatred as before... maybe... just maybe even more.

I didn't have Edward during second. If I did, he must have been stuck to the chair still. I giggled. I went to my third period. As soon as I walked in I spotted Edward. He had new pants on. I laughed. The teacher asked what my name was. "Isabella Swan."

"You sit in row 4 table 4," He said.

I looked at the tables. This was science class so I had to sit with a partner. I looked at row four which was the last row and table four which happened to be the last table. I looked at him. Edward was sitting in my table. That could only mean one thing. He was my partner. I walked over to him and put my stuff on the table. "Hi!" He didn't say anything he just stared at the table. "Interesting," I whispered to myself. I sat down in my chair. I heard a clink and then a sound like when something falls apart. Next thing I knew I was on the floor. Everyone was laughing at me. I got up and looked at the chair. The legs were completely off and a couple of screws were on the floor. I looked at Edward who was laughing so hard his face was red. The teacher then came and gave me a new chair. I was so embarrassed that my face was as red as Edwards. When the teacher went back to the bored and started writing his name on it, Edward then pulled out the wrench he must have used to make my chair break. He was swinging it back and forth smiling like a proud monkey who just got all the bananas in the world. Yup thats right, a _big _smile. I wanted to slap him right then and there.

Once the teacher finished passing out the papers he let us have free time. Edward looked at me and I glared at him. "_What,_" I hissed.

"Whats your schedule?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious because if we have more than three classes together than thats a record." I glared at him and gave him my schedule. He looked over it. His smile was getting bigger every minute. "We have first period, Third period, fifth period and sixth period together," He said. "Oh and lets not forget lunch." I knew he was referring to what happed in the ninth grade. Oh... how much I hate him! "Junior year seems like its going to be fun."

"Totally," I lied but I knew his definition of fun and it was just about making me look like a fool.

"Oh... and don't worry about the chair. I'm sure _no one _saw it." He laughed and the bell rung.

"Watch out Cullen because the next time it won't be just your pants glued." I walked out so angry. Why the hell did he bring a wrench to school! Are those even allowed? I mean come on glue is so allowed in school. But a wrench? I don't think so!

I went to my fourth period which is gardening class. The teacher was talking about the grass, plants, trees, and worms. He showed us this bucket full of worms. "These are the most harmless worms. They help our environment and they don't harm us." He stuck his hand in the bucket. When he did that you can hear the girly girls started jumping around going ew. The teacher grabbed a hand full of worms and showed it to us. I just turned away from the worms. I mean worms are so disgusting. I thought about it for a moment then smirked. Worms... Edward... hmmm. I smiled.

"Mr. Hawthorne are we aloud to get those worms and keep them." He stared at me for a moment. "I have a garden at home and I think I need those," I lied.

He smiled. "Of course, Ms..."

"Swan."

"Swan. You like gardening?" He asked.

"It's cool." He smiled at what I said and carried on with the class. I couldn't help but smile. I mean come on I was going to get Edward back big time! I was excited. I started to swing my arms around. The was until I hit a small tree and broke one of its branches off. I grabbed the branch, looked around to see if anyone saw that and threw it behind the big tree next to the small one. I walked to the front of the class and watched my teacher telling us more about the class we were in. Once the class was over I grabbed a bag and filled it with worms. The worms were really slimy, but I didn't care because I was going to get Edward back! La la la la la laa. Yes!

Lunch. I love and hate it. There is no home work in lunch, but there is always Edward. Do you see the hate and love connection? I looked around and saw Edward alone in a table. He had his food already. Which happened to be a sandwich. My plan was going to work fantastic. I watched as Edward got up and started walking to the lunch line where his family was. I ran over to his food really fast and took the bag of worms out. Was this prank a little too much? Nah! I lifted the top bread of his sandwich and put some worms in, Then I closed it and ran to my seat. Normally I would sit with them but if I was sitting there when he got to the table it would have seem suspicious. I watched as he sat down talking to his family. I couldn't understand what he was saying. He was too far away. I watched as he lifted the sandwich, or wormwich, to his mouth. He took a bite and instantly spitted it back out and opened the sandwich reveling the worms. Alice screamed and ran away from the table. Jasper followed her. Rose and Emmett walked off. I was bewildered. Emmett never walks off when we do pranks on each other, unless... I saw Edwards hand clench into fists. He turned and looked at me. I swear if he could shoot lasers out of his eyes like Starfire, he would have pointed them at me. I grabbed my books any my bag and ran as fast as I could from the lunch room. I would look back a couple of times and see an angry Edward following me. It was terrifying. I ran faster and hid behind a few lockers. Not in, but like on the side. We had full lockers in our school. They weren't the little ones that are like made inside the wall. I took a peek to see if he was coming. He wasn't there. I turned my head and screamed. Edward was right in front of me. He put his hand over my mouth to stop me form screaming.

"Isabella," He said and took his hand away from my mouth.

"Edward," I said in a kinda scared tone.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"What you did in lunch," He hissed.

"What?"

"The worms," He screamed.

"Oh. That."

"Yeah.."

"I was getting you back for what you did before."

"Fine. Fine, Bella. But you better watch out during fifth period because I'm going to get you back."

"During math? What are you going to do? Tell the teacher I didn't bring my calculator," I joked.

"Just you wait Isabella. I will get you back.," He said as he started to walk away.

"Oh. I'm shaking," I said sarcastically. The truth was, I really was shaking. What I did is by far the worst prank that we have ever done to each other.

God save me! Help me! Please...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**If you have any questions. I will answer them. Unless it's about why Edward got so angry with the worms, because you will find out in another chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think of it.**

**Sorry, I might not be updating as much as before. I really have to learn my lines for the stupid play I'm in.**

**Bye Bye.**

**-Mistress_Nyuu**


End file.
